Typically the headliner of a vehicle is mounted to the underside of a roof and can be made of a variety of fabrics including synthetic materials such as nylon or polyester. Eventually these headliners come into disrepair and need to be replaced or supported because of sagging due to deterioration of the adhesive binding the liner to a backing.
There have been a number of attempts to cure this defect as illustrated by the patents described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,563 shows a headliner fabric provided with a plurality of listings adapted to receive ribs of the headliner supporting framework. The listings extend transversely across the headliner and are longitudinally spaced apart. The ribs are made up in pivotal sections wherein each rib is received through a listing. Side frame members are secured by a rivet to the outer end of the ribs. The headliner is molded over the edge of the side frame members and they are clamped down against a filler bead. A central frame member is inserted between portions of the ribs and the headliner and attached to the ribs in position. When this assembly is complete, the structure is pivotally collapsed to be received within the vehicle body. Afterard it is expanded and seated within the recess formed along the side walls and front and rear walls of the vehicle body. The ribs are flexible as is the entire framework so as to permit it to be sprung in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,293 shows what is described as an inner trim for covering the interior of the roof of the vehicle. The trim material is secured to the frame at its marginal edges and is supported intermediate its edges by a plurality of bars which are pivotally mounted on the frame of the body. The trim is secured to the bars by stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,832 teaches a molded automobile headliner formed from a batt of polymeric fibers. The headliner is a highly deformable resilient material which still has a self supporting rigidity allowing the liner to retain its shape once installed. To install the liner, it is folded over longitudinally into a U shape to permit the same to pass through a vehicle window on the passenger side. Then the headliner is unfolded, positioned and secured to the roof of the vehicle using Velcro hook and loop strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,065 teaches a roof bow support for covers on truck beds. The unit comprises a pair of upwardly angled mounting members, each having a C shaped socket. Each member is secured to the lip of the bed of the truck by screws or bolts, Rounded end pieces fit into the socket at one end and engage flexible tubes at the other ends. The tubes referred to as bows provide support for the truck covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,388 uses a brace assembly as headliner support. The assembly comprises flexible plastic strips that fit into steel clips. The clips have tabs that are inserted between a sagging liner and an edge molding of the vehicle. The clips also include sleeves and a butt plate. The butt plates cooperate with the molding to prevent horizontal motion of the clips and also prevent the ends of the strips from moving outwardly. After insertion of one tab in the molding, one end of the plastic strip is inserted into the sleeve of the clip and the strip is normally bowed toward the roof as much as desired. Then the strip is marked off at the opposite edge molding to be cut to an appropriate length. The second clip is now installed between the liner and molding and the strip inserted into the sleeve clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,151 teaches a headliner retainer for supporting a sagging vehicle headliner against the interior roof structure of a passenger compartment made of two elongate members selectively attachable to one another which can be springedly and flexibly retained against the headliner. One member is provided with a plurality of aligned apertures and the other has a plurality of outwardly extending projections engagable with the aperturers so as ro facilitate adjustment in length so that the retainer can be flexibly snapped into place agains the sagging headliner. Each of the projections is rotatably mounterd on an axis which is eccentrically displaced with respect to each projection.
While the above liners cited above perform satisfactorily, they are expensive, time consuming or too complex. They also require either stitching, drilling, bolting, riveting or cutting.
Accordingly it is an objective of this invention to provide a simpler, inexpensive support assembly which is easy to install.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a liner support which is adaptable to any size vehicle without the necessity of making any special measurement or cutting.
It is still an object of this invention to make an adjustable liner brace that requires no additional framework nor stitching nor any bolts or to be secured to the molding.